wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 11
8:18:57 PM Ash: Things are calming down! Hell energy has faded. 8:19:51 PM *** Asbeth vanishes the fangs but leaves the wings, horns and tail for now. *** 8:20:09 PM Asbeth: All right--is the portal closed? 8:22:25 PM Ash: Yuliya nods. "Well, the casters are dead. Now that Sam has discorporated, that should be it. 8:23:02 PM Asbeth: Oh, it was the casters up the cave? 8:23:30 PM Asbeth: I would like the full story, personally. 8:24:26 PM Ash: Yuliya: Fine, fine. 8:27:06 PM *** Asbeth folds his arms. *** 8:31:30 PM *** Asbeth eyes her pointedly, tail lashing a bit. *** 8:34:17 PM Ash: Yuliya sighs. "I used to contract Sam for magic and some.. dirty work." 8:34:35 PM Asbeth: Dirty work? 8:40:38 PM Ash: Yuliya: ... I have enemies. From the other side. He protected me, took out some enemies. Helped me with my magic. 8:40:54 PM Ash: Yuliya: He helped with the enchantments on the brothel, too. 8:41:28 PM Asbeth: Why do you have enemies? 8:41:31 PM Asbeth: And what sort? 8:45:14 PM Ash: Yuliya: From hell. Because I didn't want to be.. part of them. 8:45:42 PM *** Asbeth tries to pick up on her truthiness... but rolls a 1. *** 8:46:02 PM Ash: You... think she's telling the truth. 8:46:25 PM Ash: She's kind of naturally sketchy, like... it's a thing she's taught herself so it might be hard for her to turn off. 8:46:51 PM Asbeth: Part of what? 8:47:07 PM Asbeth: Incidentally, if you're a succubus, how are you staying here? 8:53:13 PM Ash: Yuliya: The brothel. It... collects energy. Just surplus from what goes on in there, no direct draining. That's enough to sustain me. 8:53:40 PM Asbeth: Oh! That's rather clever. 8:55:58 PM Ash: Yuliya: Sam helped me put it in place. But... he wanted to stay on this side more and more. 8:56:25 PM Ash: Yuliya: So I cut off our... partnership. He was well compensated for what he did provide, but he kept wanting more and more. 8:56:56 PM *** Asbeth rubs his forehead. *** 8:57:04 PM Asbeth: Is he going to keep coming back, is the question. Or are the rest of them? 9:07:03 PM Ash: Yuliya: No, no. Basically, those three you saw up there stole the book with his summoning from my room when they were guests of my brothel. 9:07:38 PM Asbeth: Oh good. I wonder if we can make it to Chicago from here. 9:10:51 PM Ash: Yuliya: I suppose I will have to... beg a ride. 9:11:00 PM Ash: Gimme a roll! 9:12:28 PM Asbeth: ((2.)) 9:12:32 PM *** Asbeth rubs his eyes. *** 9:13:19 PM Ash: Gimme two more. 9:13:32 PM Asbeth: ((7, 7.)) 9:15:30 PM Ash: So during this all, Sofia has been very calm and collected, just watching, not holding anything against Yuliya. But as you're standing there and she's saying this, Sofia just suddenly mists and appears behind Yuliya, reaching out toward her. You're not sure why, but you can do one thing before she does whatever she's going to do. 9:16:36 PM Asbeth: Sofia, stop! 9:16:49 PM *** Asbeth will try to pounce her. *** 9:19:39 PM Ash: Gimme a roll! 9:20:34 PM Asbeth: ((1. Oh god.)) 9:21:52 PM | Edited 9:21:56 PM Ash: She has her teeth in Yuliya's neck and is draining her when she looks up you quizzically. "Mmmf?" 9:22:50 PM Asbeth: … I don't mind a nibble but please don't kill her. 9:23:16 PM Asbeth: If you're just hungry I've got plenty of blood left in me. 9:24:15 PM Ash: She narrows her eyes, and clearly intends on draining Yuliya dry. 9:24:44 PM Asbeth: … please? 9:27:19 PM Asbeth: I'm just as good as she is, you know. 9:35:25 PM Ash: She talk around a mouthful of yuliya neck! Yuliya is, for her part, entranced at this point and not able to say much. "Bmumft, shhhe hurrrt meehf." 9:36:23 PM Asbeth: She can't apologize if you eat her, darling. 9:41:08 PM Ash: She's torn! She lets her go, though. She pouts. "Okay." 9:44:20 PM Asbeth: Thank you. 9:45:06 PM Asbeth: I don't mind, if you are still hungry. 9:45:07 PM Ash: Yuliya gets to her feet, recovering quickly thanks to residual hell-energy. 9:45:17 PM Ash: Sofia: I wasn't hungry. Just angry. 9:45:25 PM Ash: She looks at Yuliya. "Walk home." 9:45:34 PM Ash: Yuliya: Yes, mistress. 9:45:37 PM Ash: She starts walking! 9:45:46 PM Asbeth: Sofia, please. 9:45:58 PM Ash: Sofia: She'll live! 9:46:13 PM Asbeth: She might not, really, if she doesn't stop. It's quite a long ways when you're not on a dragon. 9:46:48 PM Ash: Sofia pouts again. "You're taking her side." 9:47:01 PM Asbeth: I'm really not. I think she ought to apologize. 9:47:25 PM Ash: Sofia: Idon't care if she does. I just want her to pay for what she's done. 9:48:23 PM Asbeth: There are more constructive ways to do that. 9:50:05 PM Ash: Sofia: Like what? 9:50:50 PM Asbeth: … honestly, I am not sure, but give me leave to think a little bit about it. 9:51:42 PM Ash: Sofia: Fine. But she's going to be my slave until we get back. It's only fair. 9:52:12 PM Ash: Sofia crooks a finger, and Yuliya falls into line behind her quietly. 9:53:30 PM Asbeth: ... just until we get to the hotel. 9:54:59 PM Ash: Sofia: ThenI don't want to see her anymore anyway. 9:56:10 PM Asbeth: That makes sense to me. 9:56:49 PM *** Asbeth turns to Theo and Anya. "... do you think you can get us to Chicago? I saw the lights on the horizon. And they must have a decent hotel there." *** 9:58:26 PM Ash: Theo: ... once we get out of this cave and have a few moments to recover, we should be able to. 10:00:09 PM Asbeth: Right. Let's go. 10:00:30 PM *** Asbeth heads out, getting more and more tired by the minute as he gets further away from the now-closed hellportal. *** 8:40:00 PM | Edited 8:40:09 PM Ash: You go back to the brothel in Chicago, then. 8:40:24 PM Ash: True to her word, she lets Yuliya go, then promptly disappears. 8:40:28 PM | Edited 8:40:36 PM Ash: Sofia does. 8:42:08 PM *** Asbeth blinks. "... Sofia?" *** 8:42:21 PM Asbeth: Damn! I didn't think she would leave. 8:48:14 PM *** Asbeth tries to find her mind. *** 8:52:50 PM | Edited 8:52:59 PM Ash: Oh, she did let her go. Yuliya is blinking back to consciousness, then turns red at embarassment. 8:53:21 PM Asbeth: ((I mean Sofia! We need her for the spell and also Joe kinda cares about her and stuff!)) 8:54:04 PM Ash: Ohhh, trying to find Sofia's mind. Gimme a roll. 8:54:52 PM Asbeth: ((9!)) 9:00:08 PM Ash: SHe's not in the brothel, she's... you think she flew up onto the roof. 9:00:57 PM *** Asbeth thinks at her: Don't go far, darling, and if you need anything just let me know. We can stay somewhere else tonight, I just need to make arrangements. *** 9:10:59 PM | Edited 9:11:59 PM Ash: Sofia: I don't want to go to her stupid brothel. 9:12:31 PM Asbeth: You don't have to. We'll go to a separate place, dear. Just let me work it out. 9:12:49 PM *** Asbeth turns to Theo. "I don't think we can stay here tonight, Sofia's really quite understandably upset." *** 9:13:22 PM Ash: Theo: I can't blame her. 9:16:26 PM Asbeth: Indeed. Where would be a good alternative? 9:18:40 PM Ash: It's Chicago, there's plenty of hotels. 9:18:50 PM Ash: Cas: Something nice, it's on me this time. 9:21:17 PM Asbeth: All right. Crafter, you've been here the most, what do you recommend? 9:21:20 PM *** Asbeth rubs his eyes. *** 9:22:17 PM Ash: Theo blinks. "... um. the Fortnight is okay. I don't go to a lot of hotels." 9:22:29 PM Ash: Theo: We usually just camp. 9:22:42 PM Asbeth: Miss Yuliya, do you have a recommendation? Something quite posh I think. 9:23:42 PM Ash: She's rubbing her eyes. "... I suppose the Regency downtown is rather nice." 9:25:03 PM Asbeth: All right. Thank you for allowing us to stay with you, we do apologize for the, er… inconvenience. Which way is the Regency? 9:27:55 PM Ash: She points. ".. this has been a horribly embarrassing night and I hope to never speak of it again. Thank you." 9:28:31 PM Asbeth: I shall certainly not trouble with you about it. Thank you. 9:29:08 PM *** Asbeth kisses her hand and starts off in that direction. He finally remembers to vanish the wings, tail and horns, but stumbles a bit when the tail isn't there to balance with anymore. *** 9:32:00 PM Asbeth: If I fall asleep right here and now I hope one of you will be kind enough to pick me up and bring me to a bed somewhere. Or at least a flat surface. 9:36:00 PM Ash: Cas: I can be convinced. 9:39:54 PM *** Asbeth walks, hoping to find a nice hotel. *** 9:40:05 PM *** Asbeth thinks in Sofia's general direction: Come on, dear. *** 9:41:36 PM Ash: A cloud of mist joins you as you walk. 9:43:11 PM *** Asbeth offers his elbow to it absent-mindedly! He is so tired. *** 9:46:51 PM Ash: She does not reform! You think she's sulking. 9:47:07 PM Ash: Everyone else is yawning. 9:48:24 PM *** Asbeth keeps walkin', he's too tired to do much. *** 9:50:59 PM Ash: You get to the swanky hotel quickly! 9:51:16 PM Asbeth: Crafter, would you? 9:51:39 PM Ash: Theo blinks. "... do what?" 9:53:06 PM Asbeth: Get us rooms. Or possibly a large... suite... thing. You're the one who can make us look... not suspicious. 9:53:38 PM Ash: Cas: ... It's late, and money trumps all illusions. 9:56:33 PM Ash: Cas walks right up to the counter and starts talking to the attendant. 9:58:59 PM *** Asbeth eyes Theo. "... would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" *** 10:01:36 PM Ash: Theo: Not at all. 10:05:26 PM Asbeth: … though it will be only sleep, I'm afraid. I'm awfully tired. 10:05:39 PM Ash: Theo: I think we all are. 10:05:47 PM Ash: Francisco: I'm not! 10:08:39 PM Asbeth: You are exceedingly lucky. 10:10:06 PM Ash: Francisco: I know! 10:11:03 PM *** Asbeth waits for Caspar. *** 10:17:41 PM Ash: You get rooms! Three rooms, because Cas wanted one to himself. He takes Francisco, too, and sulky Sofia cloud goes with Anya. 10:18:44 PM *** Asbeth almost asks them if that's okay, but then heads off with Theo. *** 10:29:38 PM Ash: You both kinda collapse on the big, classy, four-poster bed. 10:31:02 PM *** Asbeth takes his shoes and shirt off first, and then gets into the bed. *** 10:32:28 PM Ash: Theo just kind of collapses on the covers. You get the feeling he sleeps in his clothes a lot. 10:33:32 PM *** Asbeth sits up long enough to take his shoes and shirt off, and put the covers over him. *** 10:33:54 PM *** Asbeth then cuddles up next to him, gives him a nice dream, and goes to sleep. *** 10:56:57 PM Ash: Okay! So, you sleep like the dead, uninterrupted. 11:00:06 PM *** Asbeth wakes up, eventually, feeling much better. *** 11:00:21 PM Ash: Theo's out! 11:00:45 PM Ash: As in, asleep. He's still there. 11:01:02 PM *** Asbeth does not ogle him, because Joe is a good person. *** 11:01:32 PM *** Asbeth does shift into a woman, though, and tries to summon some appropriate clothing. *** 11:16:12 PM Ash: He sleeps for awhile! Your magic is replenished. 11:16:30 PM *** Asbeth gets dressed, as quietly as possible, and fixes her hair. *** 11:19:21 PM Ash: You look pretty! 11:19:56 PM *** Asbeth goes for gorgeous again, and slips out of the bedroom. *** 11:22:57 PM Ash: You run into Cas, who was thinking about knocking! 11:23:20 PM *** Asbeth closes the door behind her. "Good morning!" *** 11:27:05 PM | Edited 11:27:24 PM Ash: Cas: Breakfast? 11:27:43 PM Asbeth: Yes, please. Dragons sleep late, it seems. 11:29:21 PM Ash: Cas: Anya is still sleeping, too, according to Sofia. 11:29:34 PM Ash: Cas: Who told me to tell you that she is not talking to you. 11:30:32 PM Asbeth: Oh dear. Well, I can certainly understand her point of view. She is quite right, Miss Yuliya did her very wrong. 11:40:30 PM Ash: Cas: ... Sofia is a very likeable girl, but her... emotional sophistication seems to... not exist. 11:41:15 PM Asbeth: I know. But you can't enslave people. It isn't right. 11:43:09 PM Ash: Cas: .. she really hasn't gotten to learn that lesson quiet yet. 11:44:18 PM Asbeth: I know. I shall certainly try to help, once I'm forgiven. 11:45:11 PM Ash: Cas: SHe won't be able to hold the grudge for that long, she likes you too much. 11:45:43 PM Asbeth: Does she? I hope you're right. 11:51:01 PM Asbeth: I will be quite hurt if she won't speak to me. 11:53:53 PM Ash: Cas: Give it time. Reminds me of dealing with my sisters. 11:56:11 PM Asbeth: I wish I'd had a sister. 11:58:21 PM | Edited 11:59:05 PM Ash: Cas: You're getting the experience. 11:59:17 PM Asbeth: At least she likes me. 12:00:04 AM Ash: Cas: More than I can say about mine. 12:01:13 AM Asbeth: I cannot imagine someone not liking you, Cas. You are among my very favorite people in the world. 12:03:34 AM Ash: Cas: You're definitely the best friend I"ve ever had. 12:05:21 AM *** Asbeth hugs him. *** 12:11:00 AM *** Asbeth then heads to breakfast and hopefully, coffee! And pastries. *** 7:45:54 PM Ash: Jo is a woman, is headed to breakfast with Cas! She spent the night with Theo, but you guys just slept. Theo is still sleeping. 7:46:20 PM *** Asbeth thinks he's adorable. *** 7:46:25 PM *** Asbeth thinks Cas is adorable too. *** 7:46:41 PM *** Asbeth is a little fretful that Sofia is mad at her, though! *** 7:47:14 PM Ash: Sofia is still huffy, apparently, but Cas thinks she'll get over it. 7:50:47 PM *** Asbeth goes to breakfast with Cas! *** 7:54:18 PM Ash: There are pastries and coffee. You're at a nice little hotel, the dining room is not crowded but there's enough of a bustle for your taste. 7:55:33 PM Asbeth: I wonder if Crafter can get ahold of the project we were working on before you called us away. 7:59:50 PM Asbeth: It was a sight for his gun. I was rather enjoying it. 8:00:10 PM *** Asbeth is, for once, seemingly oblivious to the innuendo. *** 8:02:37 PM | Edited 8:02:43 PM Ash: Cas seemed just about to try and deploy some cutting innuendo, but you cut of off at the pass. "I need more coffee, I think." 8:03:10 PM Ash: After a few moments, Sofia sits down with a huff. Like, an audible huff. 8:03:11 PM Asbeth: I need some coffee. 8:03:29 PM Ash: A huff of the 'I'm upset and I want you to notice' variety. 8:03:37 PM Ash: Cas pours you some coffee. 8:04:09 PM Asbeth: I hope you're feeling better. At least we're shut of that woman now. I am not entirely certain I could be polite to her at this point. 8:06:32 PM Ash: Sofia: ... Casper, tell Jo that I'm still not speaking to her, but that you..... bloody well shouldn't be nice to her anymore! 8:07:14 PM Asbeth: Nice is already off the table. 8:07:53 PM Ash: Sofia pouts prettily and looks at Cas expectantly. "Tell her!" 8:07:53 PM Asbeth: I do strive to be polite even to my enemies, however. It can be a very efficient way of conveying contempt. 8:08:07 PM Ash: Cas: She is right there, she just heard everything you said. 8:08:34 PM Asbeth: I did. Though I do certainly understand you're upset with me. 8:11:47 PM Ash: Sofia: Bloody right! Bloody. 8:12:07 PM Ash: She tastes the word like a little girl who just swore for the first time. 8:14:28 PM Asbeth: Dear me, you're going to turn British if you're not careful. That would be either terrifying or marvelous, or possibly both. 8:16:05 PM *** Asbeth drinks her coffee and takes a pastry. *** 8:20:18 PM Ash: Sofia: I never really swore before. 8:20:29 PM Ash: She has apparently forgotten that she's mad at you. 8:20:45 PM Ash: Sofia: Shit! Damn! Hell! Copulate! 8:20:58 PM Asbeth: You mean fuck, dear. 8:23:19 PM Ash: Sofia: fuck! 8:23:43 PM Ash: She's saying this a bit loud for Cas's comfort, and people are starting to look toward your table. 8:24:02 PM *** Asbeth smiles at them and waves cheerfully. *** 8:31:49 PM Ash: Cas shrinks! 8:32:11 PM Ash: Sofia smiles! Then remembers she's mad. And pouts again, and pours herself some coffee. 8:33:48 PM *** Asbeth doesn't push it. *** 8:34:03 PM Asbeth: Well. Dragons do seem to sleep a great deal, don't they? 8:35:41 PM Ash: Cas: I had noticed that. 8:36:18 PM Asbeth: Succubi eat a great deal and that's hardly ever in the stories either. 8:36:19 PM | Edited 8:36:29 PM Ash: Sofia sips from her cup of coffee. She makes a face and looks around, spitting the coffee into a water glass. 8:37:52 PM Asbeth: Do you prefer tea? 8:43:26 PM Ash: Sofia makes something like that cat face that they make when they smell things they don't like, and starts dropping sugar cubes into her coffee. 8:44:55 PM *** Asbeth does not object. *** 8:45:05 PM *** Asbeth does consume a ridiculous amount of food. *** 8:50:09 PM Ash: She then pours a lot of cream into it. 8:50:37 PM Ash: You go through a tray of pastries! Sofia only eats these jelly filled tarts. 8:51:15 PM *** Asbeth is a ravening beast in humanoid form. *** 8:53:35 PM Asbeth: … perhaps I should go wake him up. 9:02:18 PM Ash: Cas: And Anya. I mean -- we should figure out where we're going from here, right? 9:03:46 PM Asbeth: Yes, most likely. 9:08:24 PM Asbeth: Why don't you take Anya and I'll take Crafter, and I'll see you in, oh, say an hour. 9:11:19 PM Ash: Cas: Still seems risky. But okay. 9:11:37 PM Asbeth: You're an ice mage, Cas. 9:11:58 PM *** Asbeth smiles at him, grabs the coffee, a mug and some rolls on a tray, and heads back to Theo's room. *** 9:17:00 PM Ash: Sofia follows you, sipping from her 'coffee' as she continues not to talk to you. 9:17:40 PM *** Asbeth doesn't really object! *** 9:22:11 PM *** Asbeth slips back into his room (probably with Sofia behind her) and checks on him. *** 9:23:39 PM Ash: He's awake! In bed, shirtless, tinkering with his scope. "Ah! I was just about to head down." 9:24:10 PM Asbeth: You got the scope we were working on! How did you manage that? 9:24:24 PM Asbeth: I brought coffee. And some rolls. 9:26:01 PM Ash: Theo: I built another one. 9:26:30 PM Ash: Theo points at where there used to be an alarm clock. There's now a few bills as recompense on the nightstand. 9:27:09 PM Asbeth: Oh, you beast! You might have waited for me. Does it work? Is it finished? 9:30:06 PM Ash: Theo: I had an idea of how to better regulate the visual input across the etheric spectrum... I wanted to strike while the iron was hot. But it's not near done. 9:30:32 PM Asbeth: Oh, good, in that case, you can have some coffee and pastries. 9:30:42 PM *** Asbeth sets them down next to him. *** 9:30:54 PM Asbeth: Good morning, by the way. 9:31:27 PM Ash: Theo: Morning! Hi Sofia. 9:31:35 PM Ash: Sofia waves. "I'm not speaking to her." 9:31:39 PM Ash: Theo: ...okay. 9:33:20 PM Asbeth: She's unhappy I stopped her from eating Miss Yuliya. 9:35:54 PM Ash: Theo: I figured. 9:36:11 PM Ash: Sofia: Noooooo, I'm upset you didn't let me make her walk home. 9:38:34 PM Asbeth: Oh. That might have killed her, too, though, you know. You're very strong, I'm not sure she would have been able to stop to drink water or sleep. 9:41:17 PM Ash: Sofia: Hmph. Theo, tell her I said hmph. 9:41:24 PM | Edited 9:41:28 PM Ash: Theo: ... she says Hmph. 9:42:08 PM Asbeth: I know, darling. It's all right. 9:44:23 PM Ash: Theo digs into his pastries. "... we have a spell to cast, don't we?" 9:44:54 PM Asbeth: We do, if she's still willing to help her friend. 9:49:09 PM Ash: Sofia: Bruxo's not my friend. But yes, of course. 9:50:07 PM Asbeth: Your soon to be former master, then. 9:54:58 PM Ash: Sofia: He always called himself my 'sire'. Like I'm a horse or something. 9:55:26 PM Ash: Sofia: I mean, hmph. Theo, tell her that he always called himself my 'sire', like I'm a horse or something. 9:59:12 PM Asbeth: Strange. 9:59:20 PM Asbeth: Like a pseudo-parent. 9:59:51 PM Ash: Theo: I think 'parent' is pretty close. 10:06:10 PM Asbeth: Yes. 10:06:24 PM *** Asbeth ogles Theo a little bit, appreciatively. *** 10:06:43 PM Ash: He does not notice! He's eating a scone. 10:08:36 PM Asbeth: How are you feeling this morning? Rested up? 10:11:32 PM Ash: Theo: Oh, much better. 10:12:20 PM Ash: He gets out of bed and stretches, scone crumbs falling. As he does, a wave of an image of iridescent scales ripples over him. 10:13:25 PM Asbeth: I suppose you had better conserve your energy. 10:15:37 PM Ash: Theo: Where's Francisco? Still with Anya? 10:17:53 PM Asbeth: Yes, I believe so. 10:21:05 PM Ash: Theo: We should find out what's required of the spell. 10:21:21 PM Asbeth: We should. 10:21:46 PM *** Asbeth is, truth be told, slightly distracted by half-naked dragon. *** 10:26:48 PM Ash: Sofia is also watching! And watching you watch him. 10:27:14 PM Asbeth: … are you sure you wouldn't rather... 10:33:57 PM Ash: Theo looks through the half-completed scope at you! 10:34:36 PM Asbeth: ... you're right, we must do the right thing. 10:38:44 PM Ash: Sofia zips her head back between you and Theo! 10:39:03 PM Asbeth: Project and... other things later, spell now. Let's go find the others. 10:43:15 PM *** Asbeth feels a little twinge of sadness but doesn't mention it! *** 10:45:19 PM Ash: Theo also puts a shirt on! Double sad. 10:45:26 PM Ash: Sofia goes 'awwww.' 10:45:56 PM Asbeth: Do you want him too, or are you just picking up my mental radiation, do you think? 10:47:14 PM Ash: Sofia: He's pretty. 10:48:16 PM Asbeth: Very beautiful. 10:57:02 PM *** Asbeth does go over and examine the scope, trying to work out how the magic is woven on it. *** 11:04:30 PM Ash: You see through things. 11:04:42 PM Ash: Like... clothes. 11:05:59 PM *** Asbeth reddens a little bit, but ogles Theo with it. Turnabout is fair play. *** 11:07:01 PM | Edited 11:07:06 PM Ash: It is! He turns around and buttons up his shirt when he notices, and flushes. "Um. Yeah, I need to intensify the enchantment, I think..." 11:07:19 PM Asbeth: Do you? 11:10:51 PM Ash: Theo: Well. It's useful in the short term for spying in an unseemly way on beautiful succubi. Not so much for a gun. The idea was to be able to see through people. 11:11:56 PM Asbeth: I don't think it's that unseemly. Though it might be best if Sofia waited in the other room for a little while... 11:17:12 PM Ash: Sofia slurps at her coffee. "I'll go get the others, Theo. Tell Josie." 11:17:19 PM Ash: With a hmph, she mists out! 11:17:45 PM Ash: Theo: ... sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper. 11:18:21 PM Asbeth: I think it was warranted, given the circumstances. I was exhausted myself, and I had the benefit of whatever it was pouring through the portal. 11:19:58 PM *** Asbeth does head over to him and snog him, though. *** 11:26:21 PM Ash: He kisses back! With gusto -- perhaps more than you're used to with him. He actually bites a little. 11:27:00 PM *** Asbeth really appreciates this, and actually starts pulling his clothes off. *** 11:32:47 PM Ash: He doesn't object! 11:35:31 PM Asbeth: ((That's definitely a curtain.)) 11:38:56 PM Ash: Yep! He didn't even button his shirt up right. 11:42:32 PM *** Asbeth may be bleeding a little bit afterward, but definitely didn't object at any point. Quite the (vocal) opposite, really. *** 11:44:18 PM Ash: He is a bit nippy! But careful. 11:45:26 PM Asbeth: ... I feel better. I think you really were about to drive me mad. 11:47:34 PM Ash: Theo: ... I'll try to be a bit more conscientious about it. But that was... overdue, I think. 11:49:17 PM Asbeth: Very. You're awfully attractive every time you... exist in the general vicinity. 11:53:30 PM Ash: Theo: ... well, it's not on purpose. 11:54:48 PM Asbeth: The muscles, and the scales, and the cleverness, and the working on things.